Vehicle steering wheels of this kind are known. For springably supporting the mounting plate on the steering wheel body, coil springs or disks of an elastic material are provided surrounding the fastener screws or studs concentrically so that these need to be threaded into each other for fitting the mounting plate. In addition the mounting plate needs to be aligned for fitting so that the fastener screws or studs can engage the associated mounts. The fastener screws or studs themselves are guided by bushes of an insulating material arranged in the mounting plate or the steering wheel body to ensure the horn contacts on the mounting plate are electrically insulated from the steering wheel body, the horn contacts being formed by contact elements mounted on the mounting plate or steering wheel body.